


Unconventional Piloting Methods

by pixie_rings



Series: Per Ardua Ad Astra [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, do not attempt at home, higher than the mile high club, unsafe flight practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying a giant robot lion while having sex isn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Piloting Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I bring porn! *celestial choir as heavenly light shines down* 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel like the end part is tempting fate.~~

What Shiro's doing right now goes against every single regulation and protocol he's been trained in. He really _shouldn't_ be doing this. In fact, this is exactly the kind of reckless, foolhardy behaviour he'd expect to catch Keith and Lance indulging in, and he knows he wouldn't put up with it from them. Good thing he's the leader, then, isn't it – he can be as irresponsible as he wants, as long as nobody finds out. And he never pulled stunts like this back on Earth, so why not play around a little now? It's not like it's hurting anyone.

If someone had told him a year-and-a-half ago that one day he'd be in the cockpit of a giant robot lion, kissing the most breathtaking alien princess in the universe as space flew by them, he'd have laughed at them. The very idea seemed like something out of a third-rate sci-fi movie, the kind with crappy acting and crappier prosthetics. But here he is, strong, soft thighs straddling his lap, one hand on Allura's waist and another kneading her breast, her tongue in his mouth, and Shiro feels like he's the luckiest son of a bitch to ever be born. He's dizzy with her taste and the feeling of her body against him, drunk on desire.

She pulls back, eyes half-lidded, lips kiss-swollen, practically glowing against a backdrop of stars.

“I want you,” she purrs, using one hand to tilt his chin up and the other to cup his hard cock through the fabric of his flightsuit, “so much.”

He bites his lip to hold in a moan, face flushing, breath quickening. _Routine exercise,_ he'd lied. _Just interested in how the Lions actually fly,_ she'd lied. He can't even remember exactly what they'd said, not now his hips are jerking into her touch and he wants her in any way possible.

She takes his mouth again, coaxing her way past his lips, humming deliciously into the kiss. She shifts his hand from her waist to between her legs, rocking into his touch with a soft moan.

He wants bare skin on bare skin. He _needs_ it.

“Just... just a sec,” he gasps against her lips, and tearing away from her mouth is like being cut off from oxygen. He fumbles for he briefest moment with the zip of her combat suit, sliding it down to get at the bare skin of her back. She chuckles breathlessly, shifts just enough to peel the skin-tight suit down her torso. He immediately goes for her neck, biting gently but hungrily, teasing her breasts. She whimpers, but pushes him away.

“I think you're _far_ too dressed,” she reprimands, and he grins at her, helps her tug off his armour and dump it on the floor. She rucks up his shirt, pinches his nipple just to see him squirm. “That's _somewhat_ better,” she says, nipping her way along his jawline, sucking on his throat. He hisses, feels his way down her body until he reaches the pooled mess of her combat suit around her waist. He slides his hands past the material, squeezes her perfect ass, brings her closer against him.

“You're still too dressed as well,” he says.

“Wait, then,” she mutters, smirking, peeling herself away from him again, but this time to rise from his lap.

She hooks her thumbs at her waist and slides the suit down her legs. His cock twitches, sheer unadulterated desire surges through him as he looks her up and down, drinking in the sight of her: her pert breasts, peaked, dark nipples, the warmth of her skin bathed in purple light, her long legs, and between them...

He arches off the seat, sliding off the bottom half of his flightsuit and underwear, as far as the armour on his thighs. His cock springs free, bouncing up against his stomach, already leaking, and he sees her eyes go to it, sees her lick her lips.

“Come here...” he says. He cups her, she parts her legs to let him. He ignores her clit in favour of her cunt, teasing a finger along her folds until she whimpers. She's so wet already, and the rush of knowing it's because of him is something incredible. He slips a finger in, feeling a rush from her heat. Her legs tremble, she grips the sides of his seat, her nails biting into the material as she gasps.

“Wait, wait...” she hisses. He retreats, and she returns to his lap, guiding his hand back where it belongs. He slides two fingers in this time, enjoying her shudder as his thumb finds her clit, rubs in slow, agonising circles as his fingers caress inside her.

He lets out a groan when she wraps her hands around his cock, teases the head, spreading precome over his length. It's going to be messy, but he doesn't care, he just wants it, _needs_ it. He grabs one of her breasts, pinches her nipple just to hear her squeak, draws it into his mouth and sucks, deep, hard, circling it with his tongue. His fingers become more insistent, probing deep, she bucks into them as she arches into his mouth. Her own hands speeds up, twisting on the upstroke, knowing exactly how he likes it.

“Shiro, _ah_...”

Just as she shudders into her first orgasm, she squeezes the base of his cock, keeping his own at bay. He groans in frustration, releases her breast, grits his teeth.

“Don't do this to me, babe,” he says, burying his face in her neck, clawing for a release that isn't coming. His fingers leave her, slick with her juices, they find her lips and she licks herself off them, chasing her own taste. God, it's a beautiful image, almost enough to compensate being pulled roughly back from the brink of coming.

She catches his gaze, holds it, her eyes burning hypnotic. She pushes him back, an imperious hand on his chest, and like this she is a queen, and all he can do is obey.

“Tell me what you want,” she says. She rubs against him, the head of his cock tracing her slit, slick, maddening, and oh, he just wants to sink into her, slow, make her feel every inch of him.

“You,” he breathes. “I want you. I want you, Allura.”

She bites her lip when he says her name, face flushed, and the queenly facade falls away, leaving just Allura, bare and beautiful and open and raw with need. She leans forward, cups his face, kisses him, deep and wet and hungry.

“Oh, I want you, too, Shiro,” she moans. “So much.”

His hands stutter on her hips as she steadies him, sinking onto him, inch by agonising inch. He watches himself disappear inside her until she's flush against him, trembling, fingers convulsing on his biceps.

“Oh, yes,” she gasps. “Yes, ah, Shiro...”

Every time she says his name, a little piece of him breaks away and belongs to her. She rises, unsheathing him almost completely, and then sinks back down, hard and exquisite.

It's easy to find their pace then, the harmony they create. It's fast, and desperate, and perfect, and Shiro's lost in it. He's lost in her, in the way she feels around him, the way she arches into it. He's lost in her moans, in the taste of her skin, the slick heat of her cunt around him, the way she clenches when he's in her the deepest. She holds onto him, cheek pressed to his temple, breath ragged. He chases her pulse with his tongue, slides his hands down her body, cups her buttocks to hold her there as he bucks his hips in a steady, unrelenting rhythm.

Why he chooses to open his eyes and look out the window is anyone's guess, but he's glad he does.

“Fuck!” He's not usually a guy who swears a lot, but when there's an asteroid the size of a small city on a collision course with your giant robot lion, then it's probably justified. He fumbles for the controls, Allura turns in confusion, uttering her own _“quiznak!”_.

He pulls up, a lot less elegantly than he usually does. Black's paws collide with the surface of the asteroid, a bad landing, but better than an outright crash, and the entire Lion shudders. The movement also sends him deeper into Allura, making him groan. She moans, scrambling for purchase on his shoulders, her face red. In the back of his mind, a flickering connection feels like it's laughing at him.

Pushing off from the asteroid and flying clear of it, the way is just an open starfield again, and he can breathe a sigh of relief. He can hear Allura stifling giggles in his ear.

“Well, uh, that was... something,” he says, joining in with the laughter. She pulls back, still giggling, and pulls him into a relieved kiss.

“We're not finished,” she says, and he has to admit that whatever dampener a near-death experience might have put on his libido, her voice does wonders to counteract it. His hands go back to her ass, he gently bites the join between neck and shoulder, soothing with his tongue.

“As you wish, Princess,” he says, voice low and full of promise.

Picking up the pace where they left off is almost seamless, with how fine-tuned they are to what the other so desperately needs. He drives into her, groaning his voice ragged, and she takes him in so gorgeously, as if he belongs there.

“I love you,” he rasps against her sweat-slick skin, his hands spread across her back, “I love you.”

She's babbling in Altean, he can't understand, but he hears his name and the one word he can remember, the rest is breathless. Her hips never falter, meeting him halfway, drawing him in as he pounds into her. He can feel, with every thrust, how close she's getting, how close he's getting. All it takes is nipping the flushed tip of one of her ears and a few flicks of her clit and she's arching, crying out her pleasure, her cunt tightening around him as she comes, legs shuddering. He follows barely a heartbeat later, spilling in her, as deep as he can go, his head tossed back against the seat as he groans.

She lets her head flop to the crook of his neck, his arms loose around her, chest heaving. Every now and again her centre still trembles, sending a shiver that goes from his over-sensitive cock right up his spine. She's boneless against him, panting against his neck, completely spent.

Eventually he finds the strength to run a hand up her back, down again. He can feel the stupid grin across his face, matching the elation that's not entirely from his climax. She peppers kisses to the side of his neck, nibbling and sucking lazily when she finds a spot she's particularly interested in.

“That was... so good,” he breathes. She hums her agreement, pulling back to look at him with the sort of satisfied expression that makes him take pride in a job well done. Loose strands of hair frame her face, her eyes glow warm, she licks her lips.

“It really was,” she agrees. They share another kiss, deep, slow and languid, her fingers trailing from the buzzed hairs at the back of his neck to his shoulder. She pulls back again, their noses bump, and Shiro loses count of the kisses after that.

An insistent beeping ruins the afterglow, and they exchange an annoyed look. Shiro's opens the communication – audio only, now way he's risking anyone seeing the two of them like this – and clears his throat. It doesn't do any good.

“What?”

 _“Where the hell_ are _you guys?”_ That's an annoyed Keith. Shiro has to bite his lips to stop from laughing, since he sounds a little like a child who's been left at home with the babysitter. There's a sound like a smack, Keith says “ow!”.

 _“Uh, sorry to interrupt anything, but, um... we've received a distress signal?”_ A vaguely embarrassed Pidge.

 _“It was, like, five seconds ago, though, so don't worry about being late,”_ Hunk adds helpfully. He sounds just as embarrassed as Pidge.

“Thank you, Pidge, we'll be back shortly,” Allura says. Her tone might be professional, but Shiro can hear how hoarse she is and grins into her skin, unable to stop another surge of pride. It's good to know he managed to wreck someone who so prides herself on being composed at all times, and so well, too.

 _“How was the flight?”_ Lance asks suggestively, drawing out 'flight' as if that's enough to make it an innuendo. Allura's face turns sour and she closes the connection, a bit more forcefully than necessary. She sighs.

“I almost don't want to go back,” she murmurs. She shifts, gasping as his softened cock slips from her, and settles back down, warm against him, idly circling his nipple with her finger.

“Duty calls, again,” he huffs, rubbing circles in the small of her back with his thumb. They're snatching moments of lost youth every time they pull a stunt like this. He feels a bit guilty about allowing himself this pleasure, this comfort, almost as if the trillions of people in the universe would resent him, a total stranger, for putting it before their freedom.

“Shiro,” she says, turning his head to look at her, smiling softly, “some day we'll have all the time we want for this.”

He allows himself the barest flickers of fancy, of staying in bed with her as long as he wants, warm sun on their skins, lazy kisses and a breakfast that's more lunch, maybe the sound of the trees through the open window...

He sighs. “Can't wait.” He draws her into another kiss, a last one, before they have to fix themselves and head back to the Castle of Lions.

Allura can't be bothered to take another seat, so she spends the return flight (thankfully asteroid-free) in his lap, back to his chest hands loosely upon his as he guides them back.

“I love you,” she murmurs as they breach their current planet of residence's atmosphere.

“I love you too,” he replies, kissing a soft spot behind her pointed ear, the Castle surging up to meet them as they head lower.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, ignored but never forgotten, that mysterious connection purrs softly, affectionately, and Shiro smiles into Allura’s soft hair.


End file.
